Chained Light
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Link has finally reached the final battle with Ganondorf. Everything hangs on this battle. But, something goes wrong and he loses the battle! What's going to happen now? AU, Twilight Princess
1. Prologue: The Final Battle

"Link!" Zelda's voice cried. Link's blond hair swept to the side as he looked at the Twilight Barrier coming up, blocking him from Zelda and Epona - it was just him and Ganondorf, now. His grip on the Master Sword tightened and he turned to face his taller opponent. He was not afraid – the entire world was at stake, he would not lose!

Ganondorf chuckled as he looked at the young Hylian. A sword appeared in his hands and he stepped towards him. "You can try to beat me, Hero, but I will not be defeated so easily." He slashed at him without warning. "Try your luck!"

"Whoa!" Link yelped, rolling to the side to avoid being cut down – Damn, Ganondorf was fast! He hadn't expected such a sudden strike! Still, he couldn't be that careless again – all of Hyrule depended on his winning this battle!

Midna…Zelda…they were both waiting for him to defeat Ganondorf, that man that had the nerve – the GALL – to call himself a God! He couldn't let them down. Ganondorf's next strike came, and Link dodged that one as well. All he was doing was dodging, how could he possibly get a strike in?

He dodged around and attacked from the back. Ganondorf winced, but otherwise just chuckled as he countered with a strike of his own which Link just barely dodged. He looked over as the Hylian tried to do that same attack as before, but this time he was prepared and just made the teen think he was unprepared for it.

'Stupid boy.'

When Link's attack came, so did Ganondorf's, which sent Link flying into the barrier. He grinned as he heard the blonde scream out in pain and then watched as he fell to the ground. But, he knew the boy too well to think that that was it – no, it'd be his downfall if he thought that, so he quietly waited for him to get up, turning away.

Link slowly got up and fixed his hat, which was starting to slip off, before he grabbed the Master Sword and ran to attack Ganondorf again. "Take this!"

Ganondorf dodged with ease, the younger male's silly outburst alerting him to the Helm-Splitter technique he was then turned and slashed at Link as he came back down, knocking him into the barrier again. Then he walked over and slashed at him again and again, adding even more pain to what he was already experiencing. Then he stepped away, letting Link drop to the ground and slowly get up again.

Link grabbed the Master Sword and slowly used it to boost himself up. He was exhausted, his tunic was torn, and he was feeling weak from bloodloss, but he couldn't give up – he couldn't! Far too many depended on his return!

And he had people waiting for him. Iliya, Zelda, Midna…they were waiting…and he couldn't let them down! He got up and then let out a cry of adrenaline as he slashed at Ganondorf again.

Ganondorf had been expecting that blow, and then slashed at Link, knocking him to the ground this time, the Master Sword clattering away as he cried out in pain. Then he ran over and grabbed Link's wrists with one hand, one at a time, then held them above his head as he used the other hand to aim his sword at his throat.

Link hadn't expected this – he thought that Ganondorf would let him get up again, but obviously it was a foolish hope. He tried to pull his hands free, his eyes darting as he looked at the Master Sword. It was within reach, if only he could get his hands free!

"How interesting." Ganondorf's voice caught the teen's attention and he looked up to see him chuckling softly. "I never thought I'd see fear in the Hero's eyes." The blade got closer to his throat, a bead of blood slipping out of the tiny cut the very tip made. "It seems even Hyrule's great Hero can lose his incomparable courage, when he is nearing his death."

"What's your point?!" Link snapped, glaring up at him. "Anyone will fear death – even you do!"

"True, true." Ganondorf smirked and then pulled his sword away, looking into the boy's fierce, blue eyes. "Such anger…is it because you've lost, and you're angry at yourself for losing?" He set the sword down and then pulled Link up slightly as he leaned over and, using his now-free hand to support the young Hylian, forced a passionate kiss onto his lips.

Link's eyes were closed in pain, but they snapped open at the kiss. His legs shifted, trying to push him off, but Ganondorf was too large for just his legs alone to move. "Mm! Mmmm!" He tried biting him, kicking him, anything he could to escape the obscene touch of their lips pressing together!

Ganondorf smirked and then slipped the hand that was supporting him under his tunic, stroking his bare back as it slowly moved around to the front. Then he suddenly got up, dropping Link to the ground roughly, and kicked away the Master Sword as the barrier came down.

Link, too out of breath from the kiss to move, slowly fell into unconciousness, hearing Ganondorf's words just before he slippedinto merciful sleep: "The Hero of Hyrule has fallen!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Okay, don't kill me. This is a fanfic I wrote right after playing Twilight Princess, and it will have a lot of creepy stuff. And as for why it's M-rated…you'll see.

Review to see the rest.


	2. Chapter I: Days of Darkness

Yeah, I know it's been a while. I suck.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Five months after that fateful battle, the world was now under Ganondorf's full control, and some thought that Link was long dead. What they all didn't know, though, was that Link was alive and we—well, you really couldn't call it "well", could you? Either way, he was alive and locked up in Ganondorf's castle.

And what became of Princess Zelda and Midna? They both went into hiding, taking Epona and the Master Sword with them, for when they saw Link again.

And what became of Link? Well, after that battle, Ganondorf dragged him off to his castle and the former Hero hasn't been seen since. Some say he was killed, others say he was being tortured. And the ones that say "tortured" are pretty close to the truth.

"Ngh…nn…" Peach-colored hands clawed at a silken blanket, the wrists they were connected to trapped in shackles that kept them from going too far. Back-length, blonde hair covered the face of a pointy-eared teenager, a black cloth tied around his head to cover his eyes. He was naked, and Ganondorf himself was holding the older male steady, himself also naked as he forced his hardened erection into the other male. When the other let out a cry mixed with a moan, he slowly pulled out, semen dripping from his cock. Then he pulled the other male roughly, forcing him to face him. "Lick it clean." He ordered, stroking the other's slightly-reddened cheek.

Unable to see, the teenager was forced to obey Ganondorf's commands, his head directed to what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. With disgust, he slowly licked up the semen, shuddering each time he swallowed the repulsive thing. When he was finally done, he was pushed back down into a lying position, and the blindfold was removed to reveal blue eyes that sparked with anger.

"Now, Link…" Ganondorf chuckled and stroked the former Hero's body, making him shiver and shudder at the same time in both pleasure and disgust. "No need to make that face. I do treat you well, after all." He stood up and reached for his clothes, looking over his shoulder at the teenage Hylian as he dressed. "Do you want to help me?"

"I hate you. I'd rather die." He growled, looking away. Still, he felt the chains be removed and then he was pulled off the bed and handed Ganondorf's shirt, forced to dress him as he was just commanded to do. Once Ganondorf was dressed, he sat down on the bed and pulled the semen-covered blanket around himself – at least the inside didn't have the disgusting stuff on it.

Ganondorf chuckled and then reached over to stroke his cheek gently. "Even after five months, you still have such a strong will." He whispered softly, then walked away and snapped his fingers, a figure jumping down from the ceiling. "Dark, watch him while I'm gone."

"Yes, My Lord." Dark, a carbon copy of Link with red eyes, tanned skin, and black hair, grinned as he looked over at Link. "I'll make sure he's not bored while waiting for you to return."

"See that you do." Ganondorf sneered at Link , then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Before his dark replica had even spoken, Link spoke. "I'm in too much pain right now, maybe in a few hours…" He looked away knowing that a few hours was all he would be allowed.

Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around his colorful twin, kissing his cheek. "Okay, but only a few hours. Sleep tight, Link." He gently lay Link down and leaned over to kiss his lips.

Link nodded and gladly gave himself up to blissful sleep. If he could sleep forever, he would – it'd be much better than…than what he was being forced to do, for the past five months.

If only Midna hadn't found him those many months ago – no, it felt like forever since he was dragged into the Twilight Realm and put in that cell, where Midna found him. And now, here he was – back in the chains.

'I hate this…' He thought, not caring if Dark heard his thoughts or not.

Dark smirked and stroked his body. 'I know, but you're so cute when you're frustrated.' He thought, so that only Link could hear.

He was plagued with nightmares and memories as he slept restlessly those few hours he'd been allowed. "No…I tried…Too strong…" Tears slipped down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

Dark looked at a pocket-watch and then leaned over to shake him awake. "Liiiink, it's time to wake uuuup!" He kept shaking him, then leaned over and licked his cheek. "Three hours is plenty of rest, now get up!"

Reluctant to wake up to that treatment again, but grateful for being pulled away from the nightmares and memories, Link slowly woke up and then sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dark's adoring expression and put his hand down. "I guess you can have your way with me, now." He mumbled.

Dark beamed and then started to undress as Link let out a long, drawn-out sigh of exhaustion. Then he pulled Link close, kissing him before he pushed into his body, holding his hips tightly. He loved doing this with Link, it was so much fun!

If there was one thing Link was grateful for, it was that Dark wasn't too rough with him. Otherwise, he didn't like any of this treatment! Link winced as Dark started to pump in and out of him, his breath ragged as his long hair splayed out on the bed. "Ngh…nn…hh..."

"Try not to scream, Link. You know that those guards will find some excuse to come in here and see you like this." Dark said, holding Link close. "And I don't want them to."

"Thanks for the—ngh!—tip." Link murmured, his hands clutching at the blanket as his eyes closed tightly. God, he was in so much pain!

Dark continued to pump in and out, then gently kissed him. "Gonna get a bit rougher…" He whispered, going faster and rougher.

Link gasped and moaned, trying to stifle them and failing. This was not what he wanted – he never wanted any of this! Why him? Why was he the Hero? Why wasn't he killed and instead left alive to be treated this way? Tears slipped down his already-tear-stained cheeks, his breath too heavy to speak anymore.

He was crying? Why? Was he being too rough? Dark got a bit gentler, for despite being a being of Evil, he was a gentle and kind being of Evil. "Link? Are you okay?" Dark asked softly. When he got no reply, he sighed. "Link, I'm ready."

"Okay." Link's voice said softly and quietly. Then he clutched at the blankets tighter as he felt Dark's release. "Ahh…ngh…gah! Augh….nnn…no…more…" He cried out and whimpered, his breath heavy.

Dark frowned and gently pulled out, licking his cheek. "I'll bet you're hungry. I'll go get you food!" He got dressed, then ran out of the room, making sure it was securely shut before he ran on.

Link slowly sat up and pulled on his clothes. He was dressed as Link the Hero, but his sword and shield were gone. Making sure that no one was looking, he ran over to the window and grabbed a hanging vine near it. "I have to escape." He murmured to himself. Then he swung out onto the vine and slowly climbed down.

He was 1/5 of the way down when he heard voices up above, only moments before the vine he was on was cut and he plummetted towards the ground. For one moment, one very stupid moment, he tried to use the Clawshot he no longer had – and fell right into a large mud puddle for the boars. He glared at the laughing onlookers and slowly stood, only to slip and fall back in again, giving them more reason to laugh.

"If I had my sword…" He growled, glaring at them all.

"Well, you don't, Hero! And you'll never have it again!" One of them chided at him as he stepped out of the mud, his blonde hair soaked in the disgusting stuff. "If you ask me, I think you need a bath." He grinned and stepped closer.

Link looked up and gasped, stepping back into the mud as he was backed against the wall. Then two of the goblins grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the mud and threw him into a bag of some sort. "Hey! Let me out of here!" Link banged his fists on the side of the cloth. He hated this feeling – this feeling of helplessness that he was now experiencing. Where were they taking him? He dreaded the answer, and so didn't ask. But, it didn't sound like he way to Ganondorf's bedchambers. He heard water, and then the bag was opened and he was dumped into a large pool, clothes and all.

He heard laughter and then swam up to the surface, glaring at them. While it was true that he needed a bath, this pool was NOT a bath! He slowly pulled himself out, but yelped when he slipped and fell back in, hearing more laughter. Inwardly sighing heavily, he swam out again and made sure he had a firm footing before he got out fully. "Alright, enough games. I should get back t—"

He was cut off by one of them asking, "What were you doing out on that vine, Hero?"

"I was..." He thought of how best to phrase it. "I was seeing if I could still climb as well. I need my exercise, you kn—"

"We all know how much exercise you get anyway." They all snickered. "Best not to lie, Hero."

"I-I'm not ly—whoa!" Link was shoved back in the water, and came up sputtering and gasping for air.

"You were trying to escape, weren't you?" The one who'd pushed him sneered. "Be the 'Great Hero' again, and save this 'enslaved world'? HAH!" He grabbed Link's shirt roughly and pulled him close. "You're gonna pay for killing our kin." He hissed, then dragged Link out of the water, onto the shore.

"P-Pay?" Link looked at their sneers with dread, and then tried to dive back into the water, but they were too quick for him. He was pinned down by some while others tore at his clothing, forcing him to reveal his already-aching body to him. "No…stop!" He tried to pull free, but these guys were strong in groups, and he was dealing with a very large group of them. He stifled a whimper, but couldn't block the cry of pain he let out when one of the larger ones forced his cock into him. He tried to fight the tears, but it was clear on his face how he was feeling about their torture; the agony he was going through.

Suddenly, the goblins let him go and scattered, only the big one left with a black and dark-purple version of the Master Sword at his throat. He quickly pulled out and fixed his clothes, then ran off as well. Dark sheathed his sword and then looked at Link. "Now, how did they get you into the mud puddle and then here from Lord Ganondorf's room?"

Link cringed at his cold expression and silently fixed as much of his outfit as he could before following him back, the mud drifting in the pool he was nearby. Then he winced as Dark pushed him into the bedroom again, locking the door behind him and then leaving Link to sit on the bed as he walked over and slammed the window shut. Then he walked over and forced Link to lie down, spreading his legs so he could see the damage.

"You're bleeding…" He mumbled, then looked at Link's face. "Did you try to escape?"

Link quietly nodded.

"I see." He stood up and walked over to pick up a bathrobe, then threw it at Link. "Wear this. It's better than what you've got right now."

Link nodded and pulled of the remains of his last item from before that fateful battle, replacing it with the black bathrobe he'd been given. He could tell that Dark was angry, and he sat on the bed and pulled the blanket over him before he spoke. "I'm sorry for trying to run away…"

"I'm not the one you'll be begging for forgiveness from, Link." Dark walked over. "He'll be back within the hour, and you better pray that he's in a good mood." He stroked his trembling body. "Those beasts…They were not allowed to do that to you. Lord Ganondorf will be informed."

Link nodded quietly, then froze when he heard doors slamming, only a few seconds between each one. Dark got off the bed and bowed in front of the door as Ganondorf came in, growling. "I almost HAD her, the little wench!" He roared.

"Welcome home, sire." Dark said calmly.

Link didn't say anything, just laid in the bed quietly. Then he winced when the blanket was moved and he was pulled to face Ganondorf. His eyes shifted guiltily, knowing full well that there was evidence of his attempted escape – his torn tunic on the floor, the mud in his hair, the water all over his body…He didn't even need to say anything before Ganondorf growled and shoved him into the lying position again, his hand going to his pocket for the blindfold.

"Tell me…" Ganondorf growled as he tied the blind-fold. "Who caught you trying to escape?" He stroked his bleeding entrance and he winced in pain.

"T-The goblins…" He finally spoke, tears slipping behind the blindfold and down his face. He hated all of this, but this was the way things were, now. He felt the bathrobe be untied and pulled off of his naked body, and then shivered when he heard Ganondorf undressing. This would be another sleepless night, he could tell.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

If you're wondering why they were making him "pay" with that, it's 'cause they'd be killed for killing him, and Link is practically a whore anyway. -shrug- Anyway, review and I'll update.


End file.
